the spark of hope
by churchille
Summary: If two tributes from one district are the last ones left standing, they will both be declared the winners. What if there was a chance for the star-crossed lover from District Two after all? Clove x Cato Please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

The nights in the arena are cold. Making a fire was dangerous even for Clove and Cato. Only six of them are left…The best six of once twenty-four. Cato and Clove, Trash, the District Five girl and the star-crossed lovers from District Twelve.

Clove laughed at the thought of that. Star-crossed lovers? Please! She knew it was an act and nothing more. She looked at Cato and just for a quick moment she allowed herself thinking of the one thing that bothered her since the interview. The 74th Hunger Games don't have only one case of hopeless and painful love…they had two…

He saw the look on her face, wondering what's going on in her head.

-What's wrong, Clove?-Cato asked.

She started laughing hysterically. _Nothing's wrong, except for the fact that one of us will die! Or even both! We never had a chance!,_ she thought for herself.

Yes, she was a career, but she was only 15. Her training at the academy wasn't over yet. She wasn't ready. She didn't volunteer. _Clove Hayes_, said the District Two escort, reading her name from a piece of paper she had just pulled out. Clove was scared. She froze for a moment. Her name was chosen. Her name! Out of thousand others! But soon she hid her feelings behind a wicked looking grin, making it look like she wanted that all along.

While standing on the podium and trying to relax, she didn't pay attention to what was happening around her…until she heard 'I volunteer as tribute!' coming from a familiar voice she had known and loved for months, years!

-Everything's fine, Cato. I'm just tired.-she said at least.

He didn't say anything, but she knew that he didn't believe her. He knew her too well...but probably not well enough. He never knew about her feelings towards him. About the way she looked at him while no one was around. About the way she wanted him to kiss her.

She looked into his eyes. They hadn't changed at all, even though, and she was sure about that, Cato did. Even if he goes home, he will never be the same strong and muscular boy he used to be back in the District.

For one moment she thought that she would start crying. No, not only crying...sobbing and fighting for air while her whole body hurts and her chest goes up and down, faster and faster until she almost faints. But she didn't. She just clenched her teeth and took a deep breath.

-Are you cold?-Cato asked.

-Yes.-she said.

-We should sleep.-he said.

-Yeah...Yeah we should. I'll wake you up in a few hours. Then's your turn.-

-Sleep Clove. You look exhausted. I 'll do the first shift.

But she didn't hear him. Claudius Templsmith's voice over the loud speakers was louder than his.

-Attention, attention tributes!- Clove stood up, standing next to Cato. He was very concentrated and listened to the narrator.-A new rule was brought up! If two tributes from one district are the last ones left standing, they will both be declared the winners. That's it. Enjoy the evening!-

After his words got to her brain, not even realizing what she was doing, she jumped on Cato, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, hugging her at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Was it already morning? Cato woke up realizing that Clove was sleeping on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. As he was looking at her, he thought about what happened last night. He was still shocked about it. It was the first time in the history of the Hunger Games that two winners were allowed. He smiled at that, not even noticing it.

_We will win_, he thaught, _we will go home_.

He turned his head around so he could look at her. She was so peaceful, calm and pretty in her sleep. He wasn't used to that all.

Clove woke up soon after that. Waking up next to him felt really good.

-Morning.- she murmed.

-Morning.-he said.

Clove wanted him to kiss her again, but he just stood there next to her, doing nothing. The whole day long she wondered about his feelings towards her. Did they even exist or were the kisses they shared yesterday just an accident caused by the announcment? _They felt real_, thought Clove.

After eating something they went to the Cornucopia. They went inside and sat at the ground. They had good shelter there. No one could see them from the outside, but they could see the whole field surrounded by the woods.

-You know what the lake there reminds me of?- Cato asked her, suddenly breaking the long silence and showing to the big blue surface in the distance.

-No. What?-asked Clove.

-That blueberry soup from the Capitol!-

She started laughing lodly until he joined her.

-The one you ate four portions of? Yeah, the color is quite similar.-she giggled.

She felt relaxed for the first time since she came into the arena. She knew that that was a bad thing. Relaxation leads to inattention, and that could be fatal. Suddenly she started feeling nervous. It was one of her often mood changes. Back at home that used to happen all the time. She used to go for long walks until she felt better and calmer. It was too dangerous for walks now. She will just have to do something else to get rid of her anxiety. She tried cracking her fingers and playing with her knives, but tht didn't help a lot.

She didn't notice that all that time, Cato was staring at her with his deep blue eyes greedy absorbing everything he saw.

When the night came they decided to spend it in the Cornucopia. It was really cold and she was freezing and shaking until she slipped into her sleeping bag, only centimeters away from his.

-Clove…-Cato started.-Can I ask you something?

-Sure.-she said.

But he didn't say anything. He just leaned towards her and kissed her. She felt chills all over her body and butterflies in her stomach. His lips were soft and warm. His hands moved trough her long black hair playing with her locks.

They moved apart and looked at each other. Now she was sure. It was real.


End file.
